


A Break in Holding Hands

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [47]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established CC. Seems like they won't be holding hands for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break in Holding Hands

Sara nervously entered the infirmary to see Leonard tending to his own hand. She took a deep breath and finally asked, “Hey, how’s the hand?”

Leonard didn’t seem bothered by the pain he was feeling so he smirked and replied, “I am never watching horror movies with you again.”

Earlier today, Leonard asked Sara to watch a horror film with him. She hesitated at first but said yes to it anyways. Apparently, no matter how much she has been through, horror films still are the assassin’s weakness.

Much to Leonard’s amusement, Sara took his hand to cover her own eyes in the middle of the movie and once the series of jump scares began, she bit down on it.

Sara looks down as she walks towards the bed where Leonard is sitting. “I’m sorry I tried to bite your hand.”

“Tried to bite my hand??”, the former crook said. “Sara, you munched on it.”

She is starting to look guilty, staring at his wounded hand, then sighed.

Leonard saw the worry, concern, and the guilt in his girlfriend’s eyes. The moment he saw her reaction, he raised his good hand to her cheeks and said, “Hey, I’m kidding. It’s okay.”

Sara stared at his beautiful eyes with her eyebrows burrowed, as if unsure of what Leonard said.

He continued. “It’ll heal, don’t worry. Come on, we have a movie to finish,” he said as he stood up, taking her hand and walking towards the bolt door of the Medbay.

As they were walking towards their room, Sara softly asked, “Are you sure it’s okay with you that we finish the film?”

“Yeah,” Leonard quickly replied, squeezing Sara’s hand with his good one. “Besides, I have another hand you can bite.”


End file.
